


Hidden Among the Heirlooms

by Ornament_of_Rhyme



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornament_of_Rhyme/pseuds/Ornament_of_Rhyme
Summary: It was far too close a call for Todd's liking.





	Hidden Among the Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous user kt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+user+kt).



“Todd? Neil?”

At Mrs. Anderson's distant call from back through the attic, the two teens stilled. Biting his fist to stave off his sounds, Todd's eyes blew wide with panic. Lying there, shirt hiked up and trousers open, he wasn't nearly prepared to deal with this. But Neil hushed him before pushing mostly upright on his knees.

From in among the storage and refuse, Neil poked his head up over the overlarge, ugly tan suitcase which hid them from immediate view. He couldn't see her or hear her creaking deeper into the hoard, so decided she was calling from down the hatch and ladder. “We're up here, Mrs. Anderson!” Neil called back.

“Come down, it's time for dinner!”

The cocky smirk Neil directed at the boy beneath him twitched slightly in annoyance. However, he replied just as smooth as always, “We're putting everything back. We'll be down soon!”

“Good boys! Todd, you help him. I know it's an attic, but I don't want any messes left up there!”

Neil nudged Todd. After a bonus nod of encouragement, Todd called to her. “Y-yes, mom!”

“Alright. Don't take too long, or your food will get cold!”

They held their breath for a time, waiting for her to pipe up once more, but relaxed after nothing else was forthcoming, suggesting that she had left.

The brunette bent over Todd again. One hand remained planted beside the boy's head, while the other ran down Todd's clothed thigh, far enough to curl over the bend of his knee. “That was a close one,” he murmured.

“This is crazy,” said Todd in a harsh whisper.

“It seems we have that effect on each other.”

“Neil, I'm serious. We should stop before we get caught.”

The hand on Todd's knee moved again, this time returning to their neglected cocks, lying flush together against Todd's stomach. Both teens were just as hard as before the interruption, but now they were aching from the prolonged abeyance.

Neil held the two of them together, sighing at the return of friction. He pumped his fist slowly, making Todd squirm. “Are you sure? This is perfect. We've never been able to do this.”

After choking out a tiny, pleasured noise, Todd croaked, “God, Neil.”

The sight of the blond, his sounds; Neil drank them in with greed. He kissed Todd then, trying to imbue all his emotion.

They broke apart as Neil's fist quickened its pace. He looked so desperate as he chanted, “Please. So close. Please, Todd, please.”

That was the final straw for Todd. With a strangled cry, the blonde came, arching into Neil and dragging his fingernails over the dusty floorboards.

And somehow, that was enough for Neil. Seeing and hearing Todd's orgasm, feeling it happen in his palm, was such an experience it pushed him over the edge. He buried his face in the unbuttoned collar of Todd's shirt, groaned, and panted his way through the high. Nothing of their situation mattered just then, because Todd was right there with him, and everything wrong faltered in the face of this euphoria.

He lost himself in it at some point, and came to to the sound of Todd's heartbeat in the warm chest beneath his ear, and the sweaty hand running along his arm, searching for his wrist.

Neil met that hand with his own, tangled their fingers together as he pushed himself up again. Todd looked back at him, face flushed prettily.

“See, that didn't take too long,” the brunette said with a bright smile.

"This was a dumb idea," Todd commented before drawing Neil down by his shirt collar into a steady kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, he continued, "Now how are we supposed to clean up?"  
  
Neil looked around, then over his shoulder. "There are those doilies back there..."  
  
"My grandmother made those," Todd hissed.  
  
"What? You think her ghost will come after you?" The brunette's fingers contorted in a rendition of gnarly claws, then he mimicked the hoarse voice of an old woman. "'Toddrick, why have you soiled my handiwork?'"  
  
Todd batted the claws away. "I'm serious," he insisted through a smile.  
  
"Well... Look, the bathroom's just down the ladder and across the hall, right? Everyone else is eating dinner. We can sneak down, wash up quick, and get down to dinner before anyone comes looking."  
  
The blonde pursed his lips in thought.  
  
"We don't exactly have another option," Neil added.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
He helped Todd to his feet. They neatened up as best they could for the moment—fastening and straightening clothes and tipping the suitcase on its side to cover the Todd-shaped silhouette left on the dusty floor—then made for the hatch.  
  
"You're covered in dust," Neil said with far too much amusement for Todd's liking, as though his own knees were not patched with the very same soot.  
  
"It's not my fault you dragged me to the floor like a madman."  
  
"Not like a madman!" Neil defended, "Like a man passionately in love."  
  
Todd's blush bloomed anew, but still he grumbled, "Tell that to my tailbone."  
  
Neil shot him a fond look before climbing down the ladder.

 


End file.
